Concerning with an opening/closing rear component structure of a vehicle mentioned above, there is a conventional structure described, for example, in Japanese registered utility model laid-open publication No. Hei 6-68938.
More specifically, it is such an opening/closing rear component structure that a back door is openably/closably supported on an upper portion of the rear of a vehicle body to open/close a rear luggage space, an opening for a rear window is formed corresponding to an upper half of this back door and a rear window is openably/closably mounted on this opening.
According to this conventional structure, it is possible to load and unload large luggage easily when the whole back door is opened/closed, and also possible to load and unload small luggage such as hand luggage when only the rear window is opened/closed, which offers advantages improving the operability of opening/closing the back door and the rear window and also loadability and unloadability of luggage, whereas there arises such a problem as stated below.
More specifically, the conventional structure as stated above has problems that the effect of the air-conditioning is lessened owing to intrusion of the outside air into the compartment of the vehicle because the compartment is communicated with the outside of the vehicle when the rear window is opened on air-conditioning, and there arises feeling awkward about loading, for example, dirty luggage and the like into the rear luggage space because it is not so constituted like a sedan-type vehicle as to have an independent luggage space.